Question de fierté
by Merry Moca
Summary: Entre-eux, cela avait toujours été une question de fierté. Leur rencontre, leurs matchs, et leur séparation. No pairing.


Entre eux, cela avait toujours été une question de fierté.

Aomine Daiki, génie parmi les génies, était un grand amateur de basket ball. Même si c'était encore faible pour qualifier sa passion pour ce sport. Il s'était investit corps et âme au jeu, devenant rapidement un des meilleurs, si ce n'était le premier. Toujours à la recherche d'un adversaire toujours plus doué et qui ferait battre plus vite son cœur d'excitation il avait monté les échelons qui le menaient vers des sommets encore jamais atteints. Sa puissance et sa technique se révélaient en harmonie avec son équipe. Mais aucuns de ses coéquipiers ne pouvaient déployer le jeu du bronzé. Ni la formidable capacité de Midorima, ni l'incroyable défense qu'exerçait Murasakibara, ni tout le jeu tactique d'Akashi, et encore moins les passes de Kuroko ne se portaient à son niveau. Et cela lui manquait un peu. Parce qu'au-delà de l'affrontement entre deux adversaires, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'avoir un peu de rivalité entre lui et un compagnon de match. Même la petite gueguerre de points qui se jouait entre les trois marqueurs principaux de l'équipe (L'ombre étant incapable de tirer, et le géant préférant se cantonner à la défense loin du conflit) ne parvenait pas à le satisfaire complètement.

Il voulait un adversaire à sa hauteur, que se soit dans son équipe ou en face. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tout son intérêt porté sur un nouveau joueur. Kise Ryota.

Blond magnifique, ce qui lui avait permis de devenir l'un des model les plus en vogue du moment, il bénéficiait de qualités sportives exceptionnelles. Touche à tout, il avait laissé sa marque dans chacun des sports qu'il avait essayés. Mais aucuns ne lui convenaient. Il s'adaptait très vite à chaque nouvelle situation, et devenait dans un très court laps de temps un des meilleurs si ce n'était le meilleur de l'équipe. Et cela l'ennuyait. Parce que qu'aucun sport ne faisaient battre son cœur plus vite, ni le passionnaient plus que ça. Et ensuite, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun grand joueur qui retenait son attention. A Teiko, il n'y avait pas de sports portés par un joueur emblématique. Cela lui manquait cruellement. Ne pas avoir d'adversaire digne de se nom aussi. C'était avant qu'il n'entende parler de l'équipe de basket ball du collège. Depuis maintenant deux ans, elle pouvait s'enorgueillir d'un palmarès impressionnant et d'avoir une équipe invincible, avec une belle accélération depuis l'année dernière. Croyant que cela n'était que des bruits de couloirs, le bel adolescent décida de voir de ses propres yeux ces soi-disant experts.

Il fallait bien le dire. C'était du grand art. Les dribbles s'enchainaient avec fluidité, les passes étaient précises au centimètre près, les tirs étaient toujours dans le mille. Tout s'emboitait à la perfection. Magnifique. Ces yeux dorés étaient en particulier attirés par ce joueur aux incroyables cheveux nuit. Il avait deviné les rôles de chaque membre : celui aux cheveux magenta gérait la stratégie et affichait une technicité à toute épreuve, le grand mauve ne laissait passer aucun joueur ni aucun ballon à l'intérieur des trois mètres, le gars avec les cheveux verts mettait tous ces trois points dans le panier. Il lui manquait un joueur, mais il n'en avait pas conscience. C'était le marqueur qui restait dans sa ligne de mire. Puissance capable de repousser l'adversaire, technique indéniable et sauvage, une liberté qui se sentait dans chaque fibre de son être et qui s'exprimait par des gestes fluides. C'était cette liberté, cette impression que le ballon et le joueur ne faisant qu'un, qui l'émerveillait. Cette harmonie qui coulait de source, et cette sauvagerie qui émanait de lui. Il ressemblait à un fauve libéré de sa cage pour un match.

Le score parlait de lui-même, victoire écrasante des prodiges de Teiko. La joie doublée d'une pointe d'assurance brillait sur leurs traits. Kise n'avait pas lâché des yeux le dossard numéro 6. Enfin un joueur d'exception.

Il avait rejoint l'équipe principale tout aussi rapidement que les pour les autres. Et avait vite découvert un monde à part. Ces cinq joueurs, il avait entre temps rencontré le joueur fantôme qu'était Kuroko Tetsuya, étaient plus que des adolescents aimant le sport. Et cela en faisait un sixième. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé à cerner ce joueur qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre l'équipe. Ce joueur dont il voulait mesurer la force. Qu'il voulait dépasser. Et qu'il s'était mis à admirer. A la limite, à défaut de le dépasser, il voulait se mettre à se niveau stratosphérique. Il s'en savait capable. Parce que ce défi lui donnait le goût du basket. Il aimait se sport.

Depuis que ce bourreau des cœurs était dans l'équipe, Aomine était piqué dans son amour propre en même temps qu'amusé. C'était la premier fois pour lui qu'il était le model de quelqu'un, en même temps qu'un objectif à dépasser. Le blond n'étant pas très discret, il avait clamé ses objectifs devant toute l'équipe, tout fière de lui. Un chien fière de donner la patte était le nom de ce visage rayonnant, avait déclaré le plus petit. Il se débrouillait bien, le nouveau, il était doué. Mais qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que l'ancien lui rende la tâche facile. Il n'allait pas se laisser dépasser aussi facilement.

Commençait alors entre eux une course pour surpasser l'autre, aucun ne voulant céder du terrain et encore moins abandonner la victoire à son rival. Cette compétition les amusait autant qu'elle les frustrait. Au fond d'eux, ils se doutaient que cet esprit de compétition ne durerait pas, l'un d'eux allait l'emporter. Ce qu'aucun des deux ne voulait.

Mais leur esprit changea. Ce qui était avant un défi de fierté c'était soldé sur la victoire indifférente d'Aomine.

Kise avait une idée sur ce qui avait pu arriver à l'adolescent aux allures de panthère. Là où Ryota avait utilisé cette compétition pour diriger son attention et sa fierté, permettant de juguler ses instincts sportifs, Daiki c'était laissé consumer. Il avait découvert, au-delà de la rivalité dans l'équipe, que personne ne pouvait s'élever à son niveau. Il avait déclaré que seul lui-même pouvait le battre. Sa vision s'en était retrouvée obscurcie. Sa passion pour le basket avait flétrie jusqu'à ce retrouver à l'état d'une faible flammèche sur une bougie consumée.

Kise avait lui aussi changé d'attitude. L'orgueil, la fierté peut être, avait complètement envahi son esprit. Fierté mal placée pour eux d'eux, elle avait réussie à fausser leur rapport à ce sport qu'ils aimaient tout deux.

Et Kuroko voyait ces deux amoureux du sport devenir l'ombre d'eux même.


End file.
